Shock Fight
by armabeddons
Summary: Fluff! Akaito/Mikuo *** A harmless, playful war of static electricity shocks. Who can out-shock the other? *** Rated T for mild sexual themes.


**Shock Fight**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Fluff! AkaitoMikuo A harmless, playful war of that bothersome static electricity. Who can out-shock the other?_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid whatsoever.<em><br>_

* * *

><p>"Got you." A grin appeared on his face as I felt my cheeks warm, even a squeak of surprise coming from my lips. I squeaked,<br>I actually squeaked. I never squeak or squeal for that matter. Not even when my friends try to tickle me.

"W-what was that for?" he merely gives me a puzzled look, likely from my squeak of surprise. "I shocked you; see." He took  
>the wool sweater off of his bed and began rubbing his hands on it furiously for about a minute. Then he set the sweater<br>back down on the bed haphazardly and walked toward me, right hand and pointer finger extended. I back up with my hands up  
>in a protective move.<p>

"I know what you did," he stops right in front of me. "I asked why." Akaito stands still for a moment. His arm goes down  
>and I relax my arms to my sides. He moves quickly just then, and touches my nose to shock me again. I cross my eyes,<br>following his finger, which is still on my nose, knowing my face is even darker now. I pull back and go for the carpet,  
>sliding my socked feet across it as fast as possible.<p>

"Two people can play this game," I give him a mischievous grin before charging with my arms outstretched, ready to shock  
>him too.<p>

Okay so it's probably time for me to back up here. Akaito, he's my buddy. Since fifth grade, we've been friends. He's an  
>awesome friend, maybe a bit too awesome sometimes. About three months ago, every time he came near me, I blushed. Now, I'm<br>squeaking when he messes with me. For the first month he'd give me a puzzled look and then continue with whatever he was  
>doing. The second and third month, he skipped the funny look. Now I'm squeaking like a piglet when he touches me and he's<br>giving me puzzled looks again. I hate to admit it, but there's no getting around it. I like him. My sister already teases  
>me about it since she's sees me blush around him (countless times) and only him. His twin brother, Kaito has (on a dare<br>from Rin once) tried but failed to get me to react like that for him.

I just don't get it. How can I start to like my best friend of almost six years? There doesn't seem to be a chance for us  
>anyhow; he flirts with every girl I know—especially Miku. I doubt he's even bi in any way at all.<p>

Okay now, back on track. One Halloween (childish, I know, but it's still fun. Besides who can say no to free candy?), we  
>went back to my house to trade and chow down on our candy. By the time we got to my room we were burning up under our<br>costumes. He was a werewolf and I was a crazy wizard, even though the night was cold, we ran to every house (haunted or  
>not) and then to top it all off, we had to climb the flight of stairs to my room. (I swear the stairs in my house are<br>abnormally steep.) That's definitely enough reason to be overheating under thick costumes.

I went to the bathroom to change into something loose and soft: my pajamas which are always a tad oversized for comfort and  
>warmth since my room always feels cold to me. By the time I got out with my costume bundled in one arm (which I quickly<br>tossed into the closet), Akaito already had his pillowcase of candy out on the floor. The top part of his furry costume was  
>gone and I couldn't look away for a moment. He was in good shape after all, and I found myself imagining that I (only for a<br>moment) hugged him to run a hand over his muscles. I pushed it to the back of my mind as I sat across from him. He stared  
>at his pile of candy for a moment as I separated mine into the good ones and the bad ones.<p>

"Want to trade this," He held up a Butterfinger (which I know he dislikes), "for those Milk Duds?" I nodded in agreement  
>(the Milk Duds were in my "bad ones" pile anyway) and handed him the box of candy for the candy bar. A tingle ran down my<br>spine when our hands brushed this time. As a distraction I glanced at the alarm clock behind him.

"It's 9 o'clock. How are you getting home?"

"Can I spend the night?" He then added immediately, "my brothers are still probably partying and there's no way I'll get  
>any sleep."<p>

"Sure," I paused, "Miku is using the double beds for her sleepover though, so we'll have to stay in here." I glanced at my  
>lonely twin sized bed. A little part of me was kind of...hoping(?) we would sleep on the bed together. I dislike sleeping<br>on the floor even more than he does so I wasn't looking forward to possibly giving up my bed.

Thirty minutes in to our candy trade and dessert, the yawning started. We put our candy bags away and hit the lights. After  
>a bit of an awkward moment we both crawled under the covers. Less than an inch separated us.<p>

One of the top five rules of a guy's sleepover is, if you must sleep in the same bed: stay on your own side. Even under  
>blankets that night, I was freezing and I could feel the heat from Akaito's bare back. He claimed to still be burning up so<br>had no shirt or anything but his boxers on. (Sleeping in only his boxers broke the sixth rule of a guy's sleepover in my  
>mind, but I didn't point it out.) In ten minutes I was shivering and honestly curious how he was still warm wrapped in so<br>little. He had thrown the blanket half off of him for Pete's sake!

"Mikuo," he startled me, I had already thought he was asleep. So much so that I decided to take the chance to roll over and  
>keep myself close to his warm back. I pulled back, startled. "You okay?" He half rolled over. "You're ice cold." He rolled<br>over completely, then put the back of his hand to my forehead. "How are you so cold?"

"How are you so warm?" I challenged as I batted his hand away and tried (failed) to cross my arms defiantly.

"I'm my own radiator," he whispered back non-chalantly as he threw an arm over me.

That night I was cuddled for the first time by someone outside of my family. Now I can't get it out of my mind. I can't get  
>him out of my mind. No matter how hard I try. Even amidst a shock war, I can't forget that Halloween. I have to admit, it<br>was a pretty good Halloween...

Another shock to the forehead brings me back to the present entirely.

"Ha!" Akaito grabs the sweater again while I glare at him.

"That's nothing," I run my socked feet along the carpet again and again in circles. Then, corner him so that he has to jump  
>onto his own bed. I almost get his knee before he jumps down and tackles me to the floor. He holds both of my arms hostage<br>above my head with one hand. His other hand shocks my neck; which actually is ticklish. I pull it in like a turtle does  
>when it's been startled.<p>

"Not fair!" I protest.

"Pfft," he grins deviously for the third time today, "is too." I pout, no longer caring about my sure to be crimson face,  
>and try to move my hand to shock his wrist. I manage to and I see him jump a little at the intensity. I laugh.<p>

"Okay, now it's fair," I continue laughing, "because I won." I smile proudly. He shakes his head and laughs too, almost as  
>though he knows something I don't. I stop laughing, confused and curious.<p>

"I bet..." he pauses dramatically as he leans back and moves his hand from my wrists. "I bet I can give you the biggest  
>shock you've ever had." I raise a brow at that as I pull my hands back down to cross across my upper stomach.<p>

"I don't believe that," I reply. "I already won, and you can't do anything about it." I end with a childish mockery tone.  
>He leans back down, supporting himself with his hands on either side of me.<p>

"You don't?" His voice takes the same seductive tone he sometimes uses on the girls he flirts with. My heart skips at least  
>three beats (if that's possible) when he leans even closer and I swear it skips five! I can smell the spicy, red peppers<br>that he loves so much, on his breath. "Is that so?" Our eyes meet and I hold my breath. Then he kisses me quickly. I have  
>no idea if he's ever kissed or been kissed by anyone before (I sure haven't), he hasn't told me of any kisses that he's<br>shared. Either way, he's good. My eyes close in a sort of bliss that I had no idea he could cause in just a kiss. I start  
>to kiss him back knowing that I shouldn't, and then moaning into our kiss before I realize that I really shouldn't be doing<br>that either, so I pull away embarrased beyond words.

"What was that for?" I remember a similar line of mine and realize he is copying me on purpose. He merely grins.

"Okay," I start to pull my arms back to my chest, "you sho—"

"Wait," he grabs one of my arms and puts it back around his neck. I was about to say that he should get off so that we  
>wouldn't run the chance of someone (Miku the gossip girl) finding us like this. "Are you going to run off if I tell you a<br>secret?"

"No." I answer firmly. "I would never. Whatever you have on your mind, you can tell me." I give him a kind smile trying to  
>hide my curiosity. I don't want him to think that I'm too curious; he might not tell me then. I laugh a little. "Plus well,<br>given my position here, I don't think I could even if I wanted to." He smiles at that.

"Okay, I trust you," he replies. "I-" He freezes. To say the least, I have never seen him freeze up over anyone before; not  
>once. It makes me feel kind of special because of that that.<p>

"Akaito, I-I think I know what you're trying to say." (still feel special) "And it's true for me too. I-I-I." I pause and  
>swallow because I don't like how wavering my voice sounds. "I really, really like you." Maybe I even love him, but I don't<br>want to jump to anything. He could just be trying to tell me that he actually doesn't like me and—

"Exactly," he smiles at me and I smile back.

"...Can I have another kiss?" I ask hesitantly after a moment. "Maybe, poss—" He doesn't even let me finish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyway, fluff is fluffeh~, so I hope you enjoyed this. I sure did, I read it three times~. XD**

**R&R please. Reviews can make anyone's day~.**


End file.
